The present invention is generally directed to sensors and, more specifically, to sensors adapted to determine the depth of liquid in a drum.
It may be advantageous to provide a sensor that is preferably: simple to manufacture, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively reliable, relatively easy to install, capable of determining the depth of liquid in a drum, capable of determining the volume of liquid in a drum, capable of knowing when liquid is being withdrawn from the drum instead of a non withdrawal event, capable of monitoring withdrawals over time and detecting trends or deviations from the norm so that gradual malfunctions or changes in use can be detected, and/or capable of sending alerts if the volume of liquid withdrawn from the drum is less than a predetermined volume.